


Flirting for beginners

by Albenkind



Series: Cute but dangerous [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Thor and Loki meet after the duck-accident back in the park. The first flirting begins - or at least Loki tries to initiate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting for beginners

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheilatakesabow and newspaper-cigaretts who both asked for a drabble with the prompt/starter "I'm flirting with you."
> 
> c: !

"I'm flirting with you." Loki pointed out. "Just in case you didn't notice."

Thor blinked in confusion - or at least it looked like confusion - before putting the cup down on the table again. Loki only briefly paid attention to that, pressing his lips together when he realised how ridiculously tiny that cup looked like in Thor's large hand. Then, he turned his attention back to Thor's expression, quickly realising that his assumption had been... wrong. He was not confused. He was simply realising that his point had been proven. Loki had admitted that he wanted to go out with him and he could see that Thor was highly enjoying this.

There was a wide grin on his full lips, revealing a line of snow white teeth. Loki almost felt offended by that smile because it was just too... too _Thor_. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he thought like this. Thor was too perfect. Yeah. That must be it. It was all Thor's fault.

"I can see you trying." Thor answered, still grinning triumphantly. "Your ears are twitching when you're nervous."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Just shut up already."

He'd waited three weeks before he had decided to call the number Thor had given him back then during their first encounter in the park. The park where Loki had been attacked by a bunch of crazy ducks who actually tried to steal his pants. It had been one of the most embarrassing things in his entire life. Loki wondered why Thor even wanted to see him again after seeing him being ridiculed by ducks.

And _of course_ Thor had insisted on getting back to the park and meeting in a café next to the lake. 

To be quite honest, Loki wanted to call him sooner. But he didn't particularly want to give Thor the impression that he was lusting after him. Or that he was desperate to meet him... Because he wasn't. Of course he wasn't desperate, why should he? Loki knew he was fucking gorgeous, he didn't _need_ Thor to-

"You know for someone who just said he was flirting with me... you're doing an incredible job with ignoring me. Flirting doesn't work like that."

"What the fuck do you know about flirting?" Loki snapped back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Thor sighed, suddenly standing up from his chair. He walked around the table and Loki barely had time to take in the way his muscles had moved when he'd pushed himself up - and he was already there and pulled Loki up from his chair by grabbing his upper arm gently. Thor smiled down at him, even if they were about the same height and moved both hands to Loki's hips, pulling him close against his own body. The simple contact made Loki's heart beat unnaturally fast and he swallowed, feeling the heat boiling up in his stomach and making his face feel warm. 

"I know that if you're flirting with someone... that someone has to realise just how incredibly beautiful he is. And..." Thor took a deep breath through his nose while burying it in the crook of his neck. "...that he smells wonderful. Like... fresh mint and lime." Thor pulled back again, moving one hand up to carefully brush his hand across his cheek. "I know that the other person needs to realise that their presence is appreciated. That I want to get to know more about the one I'm flirting with." Thor looked down at his lips. By now, Loki's head felt dizzy and his knees were getting utterly weak. He could swear that he'd drop right down if Thor wouldn't hold him up. "And I know..." he could feel Thor's warm breath on his own lips. 

And then, Thor pulled back, his brows pulled down as he watched his hair instead of kissing him right this second.

"You're dyeing your hair?!" Thor suddenly said, his fingertips gently moving through his hair, exposing more of his hairline. 

Loki's eyes widened and he pushed Thor away from him, enough to break the contact. 

"You're an asshole you know that?!" Loki complained, unaware of how red his face was by now because of the enormous effect the situation had on him. 

Thor bit down to his lower lip and reached out, trying to brush his hand across his cheek, but Loki moved his face away. Thor chuckled warmly. No matter how hard Loki tried to be mad, Thor's laugh was incredibly adorable and it was clear that he was laughing _with_ him and not about him. 

"Yes, I'm dyeing it. I hate that damn red colour."

"I can imagine you with this. And I can also imagine that it looks pretty on you. But the black hair suits you as well, Loki."

Loki kept quiet, awkwardly trying to get his hair back into place and looking down again. There was a long silence between them, but after a few moments, Thor spoke up again.

"I'm flirting with you. Just in case you didn't notice." Thor pointed out.


End file.
